User talk:Joekido/Sample Test Page
Layout problem I'm wondering if half your problem here Joekido has to do with the panel of ads to the right of this page. I know nothing can be more then 700pxs wide because of it. Try forcing the tables to be certain widths. If you need more help: this might help. As soon as I sort out the character pages, I'll lend you a hand if I can figure out the problem. It might be a case of scrapping everything and starting from scratch. If it helps Joekido, why not try some simple tables from scratch, using that page I've listed and go from there. Once you have the understanding of the tables, then you might see whats wrong here. But I reckon it probably is indeed that right panel here, or the fact the wiki coding isn't correct for wikia. I note some people on different wikis use programs to do their work for them, which has its ups and downs. That might also be a problem here. One-Winged Hawk 21:24, 21 December 2006 (UTC) :Also, some of these tables might be easier to manage if they were on their own separate template page. One-Winged Hawk 07:07, 22 December 2006 (UTC) Okay first things first! I think now we've entered the new year, we should work on a new template... Which means getting this one fixed. Joekido, I'm going to spend tomorrow working to see if I can sort out what the problem is on this template if thats alright with you. The coding is complex, I will have to start from scratch and work on towards the final result (what you have already tried to do). I've come to hold up on the Character guides due to one reason or another. If you want to point things out before I begin, you better do now ASAP. Right now its 23:14 where I live (I'm on GMT), so it will be about 7- 9 hours depending before I begin (I need sleep! XD ). So you have until then to make any such pointers. Speak now or forever hold you peace (wait.. Your not marrying Wikia, what am I on about here? XD ). One-Winged Hawk 23:16, 1 January 2007 (UTC) Go on and do your thing, I trust you. (Joekido 23:50, 1 January 2007 (UTC)) :Okay, I'm starting now . One-Winged Hawk 10:06, 2 January 2007 (UTC) Conclusion Its just an alignment problem. Nothing major. I ran the whole coding (tables included) through preview in Wikipedia on my user page. Everything looked fine there. It doesn't work too well here. Its that set of site ads on the right. Basically the idea of that set of alignment text is to split the page in half. There isn't much problems with it, in fact most of it was solved as I fixed the minor tables on each template page, those |} really did the trick. Basically in short... Splitting main the intro page isn't going to work here. Well it will, but not very well. At least since the whole situation is now solved we can work around it. If we stick with the split tables, its a case of shrinking that right aligned stuff down smaller so it takes up less room... Also moving those ads might help else where, but apparently that means altering our wikia which could be good or bad. There isn't actually any bugs now in the coding. As I said, most of the problems came out of those templates not being closed. Once they were closed (and a few other adjustments made) they more or less have fixed this test page. I don't know where you want to go with this now Joekido. But thats whats going on here. If you want to avoid the split page, say so and I'll alter that text set to left align instead of right. We can work on aligning it right at a later date, but for now, it might be a good idea. It might be time we all discussed changing things about the site... If we dare. One-Winged Hawk 16:55, 2 January 2007 (UTC) :BTW, I'm gonna try and see if I can solve the page overlap into the ads problem... Something is telling the whole thing to do that. I'll find out what is causing it. That my next mission here. One-Winged Hawk 17:00, 2 January 2007 (UTC) :Another note I make is that we have a set of columns here (namely our main template index) being alignment right. That is part of a problem... There are 4 columns, if your splitting the page, something with one column causes far less of a problem. One-Winged Hawk 17:04, 2 January 2007 (UTC)